Handstands
by MoreLikeYourGhost
Summary: I tried to do handstands for you, yeah, I tried to do handstands for you. Everytime I fell on you, yeah, everytime I fall for you. I'm permanantly black and blue for you. Seddie oneshot. Songfic to Bruises.


Hiya! What up my peeps? What? Well, uncool is the new cool! Okay, for those of you that are reading my fic iSchool Musical, the next chapter should be up soon, I've just gotta sort it out. But while I'm doing that here's a little Seddie one shot to the song **Bruises** by **Chairlift. **You know, the one off the iPod advert. Here we go! Btw it's in Sam's POV. Btw, your lipgloss... SO not glossy anymore!

HANDSTANDSHANDSTANDSHANDSTANDSHANDSTANDSHANDSTANDSHANDSTANDSHANDSTANDSH

I'm not sure how I ended up sitting in my kitchen with Freddie, holding strawberries to his knee and getting a lot closer to him than I usually do... I just remember what happened before.

I remember sitting in the shade of my favourite oak tree at the park, pulling apart daisies and listening to my pearpod. I was feeling depressed because my mom was dating some new guy, and they'd gone on a date on the anniversary of my dad's death, something my mom was obviously oblivious to.

I remember Freddie turning up, asking why I looked so down. I didn't realise I was crying until he was holding me, telling me it was going to be alright. The song on my pearpod changed to one Freddie had recommended to me a week before, a million raindrops, which had quickly become the most listened to song on there.

I remember everything coming out; my feelings about my mom and my dad, my worries about my grades, even about how I'd had a fight with a friend over the phone. He told me I was too nice to have to go through that stuff, that I deserved a nice life. And as he talked to me and held me, I felt a huge weight come off my shoulders, and I smiled for the first time that day. I remember kissing him on the cheek, thanking him and then standing up. I used the strength in my arms plus my new found happiness to boost me, and I took two strides before lowering my top half down to the ground, forcing my legs up into the air, and doing a perfect handstand. Freddie clapped a few times, then laughed as I tumbled clumsily out of it.

I remember challenging him to a contest, loser provides refreshments at their house. He accepted and proceeded to do a straight, albeit slightly clumsy handstand. His t-shirt slipped down a little, revealing smooth, toned skin that made me feel weird (in a nice way). He toppled forwards into a wonky bridge shape before landing on his bum. I giggled at that, and pushed him gently out of the way so I could do mine.

I remember doing handstands for ages, finishing only when we both did one at the same time, before simultaneously toppling over, Freddie landing on me a little. I don't know what was more blush-inducing, losing, or being underneath him. I admitted to him that I'd lost, and invited him back to my place for fruit kabobs.

I remember realising what a state we both looked. I had grass stains all over my new jeans, and a small hole just below them, and Freddie had a larger hole in the knee of his jeans, through which I could see the skin was grazed. We both had a laugh about that and walked back to my place, listening to my pearpod companionably.

I remember showing him to the kitchen and sitting him down at the bar, before hunting around in the freezer for an ice pack. Unable to find one, I eventually unearthed a bag of frozen strawberries and pressed it to his knee, feeling him tense up and then relax as they worked their cooling magic.

I remember leaning in slightly, getting caught in the moment when his eyes suddenly locked with mine.

I remember the kitchen disappearing and being replaced by a dozen singing angels, or whatever sappy little quote you wanna put there.

And, finally I remember him kissing me hard.

And you know what? I remember kissing him back.

HANDSTANDSHANDSTANDSHANDSTANDSHANDSTANDSHANDSTANDSHANDSTANDSHANDSTANDSH

What do you think? I wrote it yesterday using the memo function on my phone. It's brilliant, you can type up anything on it. This story only took up 3 ½ of the allowed 5 memos. 

Anyways, I'm going now, because the caps lock has jammed on my laptop, so if I wanna type in lowercase I have to hold down the shift key, which is rather annoying.

Read and review please! Thanks!

Charz

Xoxox


End file.
